Priceless
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: A deep and meaningful piece about a couple of boys who- Lol, jk! It's just PWP! Hope you enjoy this little smutty piece I managed to get out. XD


**Hey guys! No idea where this fic came from. XD But here it is!**

**Rated M because of Niou and hand/blow jobs in empty classrooms. :3 Please read and review!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

Skipping out on practice: Fifty laps.

Skipping out on practice to suck his boyfriend's cock in an empty classroom and Yukimura _somehow_ finding out (because he always managed to): One hundred laps and lots of yelling.

The fact that his boyfriend was one Yagyuu Hiroshi, the gentleman, and _he_ was the one who suggested they do those kinds of things: Priceless.

...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Yagyuu chuckled, a low rumble deep in his throat, and it sent shivers down Niou's spine. "Relax, Masa. It's not often that _I_ have to talk _you_ into these kinds of things."

Not many people have seen this side of Yagyuu Hiroshi. The preditory, dominate, down right _sexy_ side of him. As a matter of fact, Niou was pretty sure he was the only one who ever sat this side. At least he'd keep telling himself that. It made him feel better.

Yagyuu kept his fingers interlaced with Niou's as he pulled him around a corner and into an empty classroom.

"Buchou's gonna get pissed again, and we're gonna have to run a lot of laps. My legs are still sore from yesterday." Niou's voice held a hint of complaint in it, but the fact that he was still following Yagyuu across the classroom meant that he didn't really care.

Yagyuu suddenly pulled Niou closer to give him a hard kiss. "Are you too sore for you to get on your knees?"

Niou surpressed a shiver and shook his head. "I never am, am I?"

"Good." Yagyuu lowered his head and nipped at the hollow of Niou's throat before trailing his teeth down to Niou's collarbone, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his uniform and loosening his tie to do so. "Then get on your knees, Masaharu." His tone was demanding, and there was no room for question.

This caused Niou to actually shiver, the authority in his boyfriend's voice giving him goosebumps. He backed Yagyuu up against the wall before dropping down onto his knees. He slipped his fingers under the hem of Yagyuu's shirt, toying with the waistband of his pants before actually undoing them and letting them fall to the floor, along with his boxers. He nipped at Yagyuu's hips and thighs, running his tongue over the little marks he made. By the time he got bored of that, Yagyuu was gasping softly, his knees were trembling, and his erection was rock hard. Niou smirked and placed his hands on Yagyuu's hips to keep them still. Then he ran his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's cock.

"_God_, Masa..." Yagyuu panted and wound his fingers into Niou's hair.

Niou wrapped his lips around the tip of Yagyuu's cock and sucked lightly, trying to get Yagyuu to talk more, moan, groan, _anything_. He loved the sounds his boyfriend made. Inch by inch, he took Yagyuu's cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he could take it all in. Then he started bobbing his head in a slow, torturous rhythm. He let his teeth scrape lightly against the sensitive skin and rolled his tongue around the head.

The room was filled with Yagyuu's groans and pleading whispers. The only time Niou could get him to submit was for a blow job. And Niou knew he gave some pretty damn amazing blow jobs.

"_Fuck_, Masa! God, _yes_, just like that..." Yagyuu trailed off into a low moan. His hands tightened in Niou's hair, urging his mouth down more.

Niou complied, taking all of Yagyuu's cock into his mouth and humming softly, sending vibrations through his boyfriend's body.

Yagyuu groaned and bucked his hips, which would've choaked Niou if he hadn't had a grip on his hips.

"M-Masa, I'm gonna... I think... oh _fuck!_"

Yagyuu came, arching his hips and moaning loudly throughout his orgasm. Niou jerked back, but ended up swallowing most of it anyway. He stood up, ignoring the increased aching in his legs, and pulled Yagyuu's lips into a kiss. Yagyuu returned it, and once he regained his legs, he undid the front of Niou's pants so he could slip his hand inside.

"Ah, Hiroshi-"

Yagyuu silenced him with another kiss. He wrapped his fingers around Niou's cock and started pumping slowly. Niou whithered, his fingers digging into Yagyuu's shoulders and his knees trembling with pleasure. His head tilted back and he leaned even farther into the other boy. Yagyuu's grip tightened and he picked up the pace, assaulting Niou's neck with his teeth and lips. Niou didn't bother to stifle his moans and Yagyuu didn't bother to quiet him, either. Every noise he made echoed throughout the room, and both of them were well aware they could get caught at any second, but they weren't bothered by it.

If anything, that just turned them on more.

"_Fuck_, ah! Hiroshi," Niou panted softly, bucking his hips up and pushing his cock into Yagyuu's hand.

Yagyuu changed his grip, jerked his hand faster, and nibbled gently at the sensitive spots on Niou's neck. Niou moaned something along the lines of "oh God, fuck, _yes_" as his hips thrusted up again. He stiffened just moments later. His back arched and he let out a long moan as he came into Yagyuu's hand. Niou shuddered down from his orgasm, leaning against his boyfriend heavily. Yagyuu supported all his weight, just like he always did, and murmured soft words of love to him until Niou manage to regain himself.

"We should clean ourselves up and get to practice," Yagyuu murmured, giving Niou a light kiss on the lips.

Niou returned it and sighed. "Yukimura's gonna have our asses."

...

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you two? This is the third time this week that you've been late for practice! And just so you could get each other off, Christ, you guys are _so_ indecent! _Niou_, wipe that Goddamn smirk off your face _right now_. Both of you go run laps until it's impossible for you to get it up so you _can't_ skip practice for stupid reasons anymore!"


End file.
